<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deathly Hallows but Drarry by TheThr3EyedWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556727">Deathly Hallows but Drarry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThr3EyedWolf/pseuds/TheThr3EyedWolf'>TheThr3EyedWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malfoy Manor scene remake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellatrix is a bitch, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco is a good guy, Harry and Draco have been dating since third year, Lucius is a good father, M/M, Other, Protective Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Tall Harry Potter, The Malfoy's hate smoldymorts, Theo wants to help his friend, You can't change my mind, but his father is a dick, dobby does not die, draco is part of the golden trio, draco is short but we love him just the same, he cares for his son, hermione and draco geek out over books, more tags to come, narcissa is a badass mom, the author is running on coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThr3EyedWolf/pseuds/TheThr3EyedWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been friends with the Golden trio since first year. He's a ravenclaw, and his parents love him for it. The Malfoy's are spies for The Order. Draco joined the Golden trio on the horcrux hunt. He's with them when they get caught and brought to Malfoy Manor. Harry and Draco have been dating since third year and are happy. Draco does not have the dark mark. The story starts as they reach the gates of the Manor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Lucius Malfoy &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malfoy Manor scene remake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deathly Hallows but Drarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i'm changing some roles. Harry is still the one they are looking for, but next to his name is Ron because he acts like Ron in this scene. Meaning he's worrying about Draco. This'll most likely be about the book scene because Ron in the movie is not the Ron in the books. These are the roles they are gonna be in this scene.<br/>Draco-Hermione<br/>Harry-Ron/Harry<br/>Ron-Harry(as in he's not full blown panicking)<br/>Hermione-Harry(^)<br/>Bellatrix-Bellatrix<br/>Lucius-Draco(as in he doesn't sell Harry out)<br/>Narcissa-Draco(^)<br/>Theo-Draco(^^)<br/>Fenrir-Fenrir<br/>Theo's Father-Lucius(he pushes theo closer to see if it's really harry)<br/>Luna-Luna<br/>Dean-Dean<br/>Griphook-Griphook<br/>Gregorovitch-Gregorovitch<br/>Dobby-Dobby(but he doesn't die)<br/>Theo was the master of the elder wand, but the night Dumbledore died Harry beat him in a duel. So now Harry is the master of the elder wand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking up to Malfoy Manor overwhelmed Harry. This place was huge. Looking in front of him as he was led to the front gates, he sees Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>The snatcher holding him brings him closer to the gate. The snatcher holds his hair back to where his scar would be if Draco didn't hit him with a stinging jinx. Bellatrix looks at the snatcher and nods her head. The gates then open and he's brought forward. He can see his friends being dragged forward too.</p><p>Harry looks at Draco and sees Fenrir sniffing the boys neck. He watches as Draco moves his head away from the werewolf. Fenrir just laughs and pulls Draco's hair which causes the boys head to be pulled back. The werewolf proceeds to lick the boys neck. "You smell so tasty, Malfoy. I just want to bite you right now." He laughs. Harry growls at the man and pulls against the snatcher holding him. </p><p>Luckily one of the other snatchers notices what the werewolf was doing and said, "Not now. They said unharmed remember? After they're finished with them then you can have him." Fenrir looks upset at first, but by the time the other snatcher finishes talking he's back to smiling. Harry sees Draco sag in relief only to tense back up. </p><p>The group is brought into a huge living area room with large pillars and a huge chandelier.</p><p>There in the center of the room is Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Nott Sr., and Theodore Nott. Harry is dragged to the front and forced to kneel in front of the Malfoy's. Harry can see Draco, Ron, and Hermione a few feet behind him still standing.</p><p>Nott Sr. pushes Theo in front of him. "Is this him,Theo? Is this Potter? Look closely son. If we were the ones to hand Potter over to The Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven, all will be as it was." He tells his son as he grips his neck tightly.</p><p>Harry sees the main snatcher hand Hermione off to the one holding Ron, then watched as he walked over to where Theo and his father were standing.</p><p>"Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him I hope, Mr. Nott." He says. Nott turns around quickly.</p><p>"You dare talk to me like that?" He yells at the snatcher. Lucius pulls Nott back so he doesn't get into a fight with the snatcher.</p><p>"Come on don't be shy, Theo." Bellatrix says as she pushes the boy to kneel in front of Harry. "Come over. Now we need to be absolutely sure this is him because if we call HIM and it's not Potter he'll kill us all." She says as she goes to stand behind Theo.</p><p>"I can't be sure. What's wrong with his face?" The boy asks. Turning around to face the others. Looking at them as if they know. </p><p>"Yes, what has happened to his face?" She questions them.</p><p>The snatchers all stumble to reply until finally one of them admits that he was like that when they caught him. One of the snatchers mentions how he thinks Harry picked it up in the forest.</p><p>"Or ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you nephew?" She asked pointing her wand at Draco. "Give me his wand. Lets see what his last spell was." Harry sees the snatcher with Draco's wand hand it over to Bellatrix. "Oh got you nephew!" Bellatrix laughs as she walks toward her nephew.</p><p>She suddenly stops laughing and gasps. "What's that? Where'd you get that from?" She asks as she points to the weapon in a snatchers hand.</p><p>The snatcher looks down at the weapon in his hand and looks back up.</p><p>"We found it in your nephew's bag." He says still looking at the weapon. "Reckon it's mine now." He finally looks up just in time to see Bellatrix cast a spell at him.</p><p>The snatcher is blown over the stair well. His other friends go to attack Bellatrix, but they were too slow. The snatcher holding Ron and Hermione gets hit with the same spell as the first, Fenrir gets a rope tied around his neck, and the main snatcher goes to speak, but is quickly cut off by Bellatrix as she wraps a whip around his neck still connected to her wand.</p><p>The snatchers let go of their captives and Draco, Ron, and Hermione all run to a wall to get some distance from the fight. Bellatrix walks back to the front of the room, the leader being pulled by the whip around his neck.</p><p>"Out! Get out!" She screams at them. She got rid of the whip choking the leader. He and Fenrir stumble to stand, but quickly run off.</p><p>Bellatrix then walked over to where Draco, Ron, and Hermione were. She grabbed Ron and Hermione and pushed them to where Harry was and said,"Put them in the cellar!" She then turned to Draco who was backed up against the wall. "I want to have a little conversation with this one. Aunt to Nephew!"</p><p>"No! No! Don't touch him!" Harry yelled as he was being pulled down the stairs to the cellar by Peter Pettigrew. "Keep me! You can have me! Take me!" He begged. He had to protect Draco.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lucius and Narcissa take out their wands only to have Theo whisper something to them and they nod and put their wands down. "Let him go!"</p><p>Bellatrix turns to look at him and laughs as she sees him struggling to get to Draco. "Don't worry, after i'm done with my dear nephew i'll be sure to question you next." She laughs. Harry is the roughly dragged down the stairs away from Draco.</p><p>Harry wouldn't stop struggling until he was thrown into the cellar. He got up quickly only to be met with the bars of the door. He grabbed them and yelled for Draco. He yelled until his voice was hoarse. "Draco! Draco! Draco!" He kept repeating his name just hoping for something to happen. </p><p>Hermione and Ron looked at their friend, who yelling for his boyfriend, with concern. They looked at each other and nodded. They both knew if the roles were reversed they would be acting like Harry. They both got up and put their hands on Harry's shoulder.</p><p>He looked back at them to see their eyes filled with concern. Not for him, but for Draco. They were worried about their friend as well. They pulled him into a hug and whispered that they would save Draco.</p><p>That's when the screaming started. Harry immediately pushed them away and went back to yelling out Draco's name.</p><p>"Harry? Is that you?" The boy in question turned around but couldn't see where the voice came from because of the dark cellar. Ron took out the deluminator and lit up the room.</p><p>There behind them was Luna Lovegood. "I thought that was you, Harry. I could recognize that yell anywhere." She said as she came closer.</p><p>The screaming got louder as she came over. Behind her, Dean came out from where he was hiding. Griphook and Gregorovitch followed him out. </p><p>"Harry? What are you doing here?" The dark skinned boy asked. "You're not supposed to be here! Wait where's Draco?" Just then the screaming grew even louder then before. Dean seemed to pale. "Is that Draco up there? What are they doing to him?"</p><p>"I don't bloody know what they're doing to him all I know is that i'm going to bloody kill Bellatrix." Harry stated. He was already pissed off and Dean's stupid questions were annoying him. "It's not like i'm here on purpose. We got caught that's why we're here."</p><p>He was about to continue when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Hermione shaking her head at him.</p><p>"Come on Harry, he's just concerned. You can't blame him." Then she looked over at the door and then turned back to him and stated, "We don't have time to fight right now. We need a plan to get Draco and get out of here." She looked around the room to see everyone else nodding in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>*With Draco*</p><p> </p><p>Draco is laying on the floor sobbing as Bellatrix climbs on top of him. His Aunt finally let go of the Cruciatus curse she placed on him. He had been under it for more than five minutes. Draco can't feel anything other than the lingering pain. </p><p>"That sword is meant to be in my vault in gringotts. How did you get it?" Draco only sobs harder. "Did you and your friends take it from MY VAULT?" Her voices grows with every word she spits out. </p><p>"We didn't take anything" He sobs out, shaking his head. He feels his Aunts hair in his face as he sees her shaking in rage. "I didn't take anything." He continues to sob. "Please. I didn't take anything." His broken sobs echoing off the walls of the grand room.</p><p>His Aunt just shakes her head. She puts her hand on his head and turns it to the side. She grabs his arm that's facing the stairs to the cellar and holds it down with her elbow and starts cutting into his arm with her knife.</p><p>Draco screams out in pain. The only thing heard in the Manor is the broken sobs and screams of pain coming from the blonde haired boy. </p><p>Narcissa looks over at her husband. She can't stand to look at her beautiful boy get tortured by her own sister. Her only son is being tortured and she can't do anything to help him.</p><p>She hides her face in Lucius' shoulder and proceeds to silently cry. She can feel Lucius put his face in her hair. She wanted to help her son, but she was still a spy and she couldn't afford to reveal herself otherwise The Dark Lord would kill her and her family.</p><p>If HE found out her entire family was spying on him he would torture her and her husband with their son.</p><p>They couldn't even stand to see him get tortured now. She would not put him through this again. Lucius and her would do anything for their son. Protecting him was their main priority and they failed. </p><p>Lucius could not get the sound of his son screaming out of his head. He failed his son.</p><p>When Draco was born he promised himself he would protect his little boy from anything that would dare try to harm him and he failed. He took his face out of his wife's hair and looked to where his son was.</p><p>His heart broke seeing his sons scared face. He wanted nothing more than to hex the life out of his sister in law.</p><p>He went to pull his wand out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see his sons friend,Theo,shaking his head at him. His eyes somehow telling him that he couldn't blow his cover.</p><p>He took his hand out of his pocket and placed it on Narcissa's back. Rubbing circles into her back soothingly. He would get his revenge on Bellatrix. Even if it was the last thing he did. </p><p>"It's fake!" Draco sobs out. His Aunt stops cutting his arm to look at him questioningly. "It's fake." He repeats, the tears going into his mouth as he talks. "It's not real. It's not real." He continues as he sobs. "Please believe me." He begs. He feels Bellatrix look up.</p><p>"Wormtail! Go get that goblin! He'll know if it's fake or not. As for you Draco I don't think i'm quit done with you yet."</p><p>”No. No no please don’t. Please. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry please. Please don’t hurt me. Please.” </p><p>Bellatrix ignores him and turns back to his hand and sinks her knife back into his arm. His are screams as loud as before.</p><p>“Stop it.” Bellatrix snaps her head up to look at her sister.</p><p>”What did you say, Cissy?” She asks in disbelief.</p><p>”I said stop. That’s my son and I won’t let you hurt him anymore.” Narcissa says as she stares her sister down.</p><p>”He’s not your son anymore. He chose the wrong side. I’m sorry Cissy, but this is what must happen to traitors. This is what he deserves.” </p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t give Narcissa a chance to respond as she goes back to cutting into the boy. <br/><br/></p><p>Draco’s body shakes uncontrollably as he sobs and screams. Begging his Aunt to stop hurting him. His pleas falling onto deaf ears. The screams of the innocent blonde echo throughout the room. </p><p> </p><p>*Back with Harry*</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled the mirror out of his sock and began speaking to it. Asking it to help him.</p><p>"Curious thing to keep in your sock,Harry." He heard Luna say to him. He looked back at her nodding in agreement. It was weird that he kept it in his sock.</p><p>He went back to talking to the mirror, only looking up when he hears footsteps approaching the door. He quickly hides it as Ron takes away the light with his deluminator and hides that as well. </p><p>Wormtail opens the door to the cellar with his wand out. "You, goblin. Come with me. Your presence is required upstairs." He looks at Griphook as he says this.</p><p>Griphook walks over to the rat man. Peter takes the goblin's shoulder and pushes him out of the cell and closes the door behind him.</p><p>Harry looks around at the others. All thinking the same question. Why was he needed?. </p><p>Suddenly there was a loud pop behind them. Harry turned around to see Dobby standing there.</p><p>"Dobby? What are you doing here?" He asked the house elf.</p><p>"Dobby has come to save Harry Potter of course." The elf smiled up at him. Dobby looked around and frowned. "Where is young Malfoy?" Dobby asks.</p><p>"He's upstairs getting tortured by his Aunt." Harry states through gritted teeth. "Dobby can you apparate in and out of this room?" He asks the little creature. </p><p>"Well yes, i'm an elf." Dobby states bluntly. </p><p>"Dobby can you take Luna, Dean and Gregorovitch to Ron's brothers house?" He asked again.</p><p>"Yes Dobby can." The elf smiled. He looked at the three people mentioned. Luna looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready sir." she says to him. Dobby smiles at her.</p><p>"I like this one." He then grabs their hands and looks back at the trio. "Meet me up the stairs in ten seconds." Then he was gone. The trio ran to the door and saw Wormtail coming down.</p><p>They quickly hid and waited for him to open the door. When he opened the door he walked in a few steps and then was hit in the back. He feel to the floor knocked out.</p><p>They looked up the stairs to see Dobby looking back at them.</p><p>"Well someone get his wand." Ron bent down and grabbed the traitors wand.</p><p>They all raced up the stairs to see a snatcher knocked out. Harry saw their wands in the pocket of the snatcher. He pulled them out and handed them to his friends. They continued their way to the room they were held in before. </p><p>When they snuck into the room they all ducked down so they wouldn't be seen. Harry looked around the room to see where everyone was.</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa hugging each other. Narcissa was silently crying. Lucius was rubbing circles into her back.</p><p>Theo was near them looking at the boy on the floor in front of him with concern.</p><p>Draco was on the floor facing them, his eyes barely open and arm stretched out. Craved out on his arm are the words 'Blood traitor'. He has tears running down his face.</p><p>Theo's father was smiling at Bellatrix, who was yelling at Griphook. She was yelling that the sword was real when the goblin was telling her it was fake.</p><p>She cut him across the face. "Don't lie to me goblin." She says as she spits on him. "You're lucky we still need you alive."</p><p>She then turns and walks over to where Draco is laying. "This one though, isn't so lucky. Shame he didn't choose the right side." She the lifts her wand to kill the blonde haired boy.</p><p>"Like hell!" Harry says as he runs into the room. "Expelliarmus!" He shouts at Bellatrix. Her wand flying to him.</p><p>Hermione catches the wand and starts fighting Theo while Harry and Ron fight Nott Sr. They fight for a minute before Bellatrix's booming voice stops them.</p><p>"Enough!" She yells. Harry looks up to see Draco in her arms with a knife to his throat. Bellatrix pulls him closer which causes the boy to let out a whimper of pain.</p><p>Harry growls at the sound and can see the Malfoy's get out their wands. "Drop your wands!" She says as she tightens her grip on Draco. No one moves. "Now!" She yells.</p><p>All together the trio drops their wands. Bellatrix turns to Theo. "Pick up their wands,Theo."</p><p>The boy does as he's told. Slipping the wands into his hands and giving Harry a look as he hands the wands to Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p>Harry watched as the boy gave a slight nod to the Malfoy's then Walked back to where his father was standing.</p><p>"Someone call him." Bellatrix turns to see no one moving. "Call him!" She shouts.</p><p>Nott Sr. steps forward and holds out his left arm. He pulls his shirt back to reveal the dark mark. He puts his right hand over it and starts to do something when a noise above him stops him.</p><p>Everyone in the room looks up the see Dobby on top of the chandelier. He looks down right as he pulls the last screw out and sends the chandelier hurdling to the ground. He apparates away as soon as it starts falling. </p><p>Bellatrix shrieks and pushes Draco away from her as she runs away. Harry runs and catches Draco who clings to him. Harry sees Narcissa and Lucius trow Hermione and Ron their wands. He sees the two hit Nott Sr. and Theo knocking them to the ground.</p><p>The group gets together at the end of the room. Dobby appears right behind them.</p><p>Bellatrix stands back up from where she fell. "Stupid elf you could've killed me!" She yells at Dobby.</p><p>"Dobby never meant to kill. Only maim or seriously injure." Dobby said waving his arms.</p><p>"How dare you! How dare you defy your masters!" She shrieks at him.</p><p>"Dobby has no masters! Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby says proudly. Bellatrix yells in rage and goes to throw her knife at them when a spell hits her in the back.</p><p>She falls to the ground to reveal Lucius standing behind her with his wand in hand.</p><p>"Not this time you bitch." He says. He looks over at the group. "Well guess our cover is broken." Narcissa laughs and walks over to the group with her husband behind her. Harry looks to Dobby.</p><p>"Lets get out of here." He says. Dobby grabs all of them and apparates them away. They land in the ocean.</p><p>Harry still holding Draco in his arms. He adjusts his grip on Draco and picks him up bridle style. He looks over to Narcissa and Lucius and motions for them to follow him.</p><p>He takes them into the house and leads them to a bedroom. He opens the door and walks over to the bed. He puts Draco down onto the bed. "I'll be right back." he tells the blonde.</p><p>He moves back to the door which is where the older Malfoy's stand. He closes the door when he walks out. He looks at both of them and sighs. "How bad was it?"</p><p>Narcissa looks ready to cry as she says, "She had him under the Cruciatus curse." She trembled. "My baby didn't deserve that." That was when she broke into tears. She collapsed into Lucius' arms. </p><p>"I should have killed that bitch." Lucius says. He looked angry. Harry understood where he was coming from. He nodded in agreement. "I'm going to take Narcissa to another bedroom. Make sure he's okay." Lucius nods to him, then leads his wife into another bedroom.</p><p>Harry opens the door and walks in and closes it behind him. He walks to where Draco is on the bed and lays next to him. He pulls Draco into him. </p><p>"She is never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of it. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise you this." Draco turns and looks at him. His eyes tired. </p><p>"I love you Harry James Potter. I love you so much." Draco states looking into Harry's eyes. </p><p>"And I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry repeats back to him. "Now sleep. You look tired and I want you to get some sleep." Draco opens his mouth to protest when a yawn cuts him off. Harry gives him a look, but Draco only rolls his eyes.</p><p>Draco closes his eyes and sinks against Harry's chest. He slowly falls asleep to the sound of Harry's heartbeat.</p><p>Harry looks down at the sleeping boy and smiles. This was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would go to the ends of the earth for this boy and he knew Draco would do the same for him.</p><p>Harry sits there for what feels like forever. Just smiling down at Draco as he sleeps. He slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep with Draco in his arms. Happy the boy was still with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>